The Unexpected of The Expected Romcom
by Toshiro Ricky
Summary: The last year of high school Hikigaya Hachiman. New class, new classmates, new memberclubs, new relationships, more ridiculous drama Romcom situations, more social suicides and more comedy. Pairings: [Hachiman-Yumiko-Saki]-[Rumi] [P.S: Tsurumi Rumi only appears in Omake.] Special Omake 3 : Tsurumi Rumi is Sonova Bochi in English Version, Chapter 4 : Saki Request is up. please R&R
1. Chapter 1 : The Change

Title : The Unexpected of Expected

Chapter Title : The Change ( Perubahan )

Pairings : Haciman-Yumiko-Saki [ Omake Rumi ]

Created by : Toshiro Ricky [04 January 2016]

* * *

Masa kedewasaan adalah masa yang dilalui oleh semua orang dengan adanya perubahan bagi diri seseorang dimasa muda yang sebenarnya masa muda adalah suatu kebohongan dimana jiwa orang tersebut memaksakan, memalsukan pemikiran, tingkah laku maupun sebuah sikap.

Ada yang merasakan bahwa mereka masih ingin menanggapi masa muda karena merasa takut akan masa kedewasaan dimana sesuatu bisa berubah tanpa disadari dan dalam sekejap waktu.

Merasa ketakutan akan pandangan orang lain tentang suatu hal yang benar atau salah. Merasakan bahwa penilaian orang yang melihat akan berdampak buruk pada diri sendiridan bila dianggap abnormal dan dikucilkan.

Kedewasaan juga merupakan sesuatu perilaku yang dianggap mengetahui hal yang baik dan banar, yang palsu dan asli ketulusan dan kepura-puraan.

Kedewasaan tidak terpaku dengan waktu, tidak mengenal jenis kelamin ketika seseorang tersebut mengatahui bahwa dunia ini memiliki banyak kebohongan yang kejam secara egois menyakiti satu dengan yang lain.

Tapi dalam kedewasaan bisa terjadi hal-hal yang tidak terduga yang hampir mustahil jika dipikirkan oleh orang yang terbawa oleh pemikiran orang lain. Bahkan bila perubahan tersebut menjadi baik atau menjadi kesalahan terbesar.

* * *

 **Hachiman Hikigaya POV**

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! [Bell berbunyi]

" Baiklah! Kita akan melanjutkan pembahasan tadi setelah jam makan siang". Ucap Hiratsuka-sensei seorang wanita yang belum menikah meskipun umurnya sudah melebihi kepala tiga. Membereskan buku pelajaran dan keluar dari ruang kelas.

Setelah membereskan buku mata pelajaran, ku meluruskan tulang-tulang punggungku yang terasa pegal.

Sebaiknya ku cepat pergi ke kantin jika tidak ingin kehabisan roti mie goring.

Beranjah dari bangku ku melirik kearah samping kananku lebih tepatnya kearah bangku disamping bangku belajarku. Melihat seorang gadis bermata hijau berambut pirang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik gadgetnya.

Ku tidak asing lagi melihat gadis ini. Kami mengenal satu sama lain tidak lebih dari mengenal untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan. Meskipun gadis ini salah mengucapkan namaku. Secara rasional untuk apa mengingat nama seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu.

Bukan mukjizat tetapi lebih kepada sebuah kutukan kami berdua satu kelas pada tingkat terakhir sebelum kelulusan kami tahun ini.

Biasanya gadis ini berkumpul dengan kelompoknya sebagai kedudukan seorang ratu yang memimpin cukup dengan memperlihatkan ketajaman matanya. Beda cerita, beda waktu, beda tempat. Gadis ini terpisah dari rombongannya seperti seekor induk ayam yang kehilangan anak-anaknya yang secara kejam dan tanpa perikehewanan dijadikan santapan pagi untuk keluarga peternak.

Ketika rombongan itu berkumpul lagi dalam satu kelas yang sama yang didalamnya terdapat Hayama, Ebina, Yuigahama dan 3 trio pelatuk pelawak yang tidak ku pedulikan dan yang paling mengejutkan seorang Yukinoshita Yukino berada dalam satu kelas yang sama. Tapi hal yang paling membuatku kesal adalah kelas yang didalamnya berada Totsuka Saika bersama seekor parasit bernama Zaimokuza.

Jika kau berani melakukan sesuatu pada Saika…. Ku akan mengirimu ke Hueco Mundo!. [1]

Bagaiman denganku? Akupun satu kelas dengan si ratu api Miura Yumiko dan gadis berambut biru Kawa…kawa…. Kawa-apalah yang mirip dengan nama sebuah perusahaan motor, Kawa-Yamaha mungkin?.

Ku dan Kawa…eeetoo Kawa-Honda adalah penyendiri, jadi kami sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian dan tidak ada masalah berada pada kelas manapun.

Itulah enaknya jadi penyendiri tidak usah memikirkan arti dari kesepian dan kesendrian karena kami nyaman akan kondisi itu. Situasi yang asli tidak dibuat-buat dan hanya mengikuti jalur kehidupan.

Tetapi berbeda halnya dengan seorang ratu api yang tidak terbiasa akan situasi asing, tidak mempunyai sandaran yang selalu bertumpu pada orang lain.

Terkadang melihatnya ketika dia terdiam dengan tatapan kesepian dan kesedihan. Meskipuan Yuigahama dan Ebina sering menjumpainya kesini, tapi tidak mungkin mereka selalu menemaninya karena kami siswa tingkat akhir memiliki kesibukan untuk menghadapi ujian terakhir.

Miura paham bahwa jika dia meminta teman-temannya saat mereka sedang sibuk hanya akan mengganggu. Kesadaran kecil itu membuktikan bahwa ada pendewasaan pada diri Miura Yumiko.

Dengan kesadaran tersebut Miura semakin menyadari akan apa artinya kehidupan ini. Bukannya ku ingin dia memasuki kehidupan kelam sepertiku, tapi jika itu bisa memberi pemikiran yang logikal dan rasional yang berkonsep pada fakta yang terjadi secara real. [2]

Menyadari ku menatapnya. Miura berhenti memainkan gadgetnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Hikio… apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya sang ratu api dengan nada memerintah dan raut wajah kesal.

Ups, tanpa ku sadari ku menatapnya terlalu lama, apa 108 kemampuan Hikki menurun drastik hingga dia menyadari ku melihatnya. Tenang-tenang ratu api ku tidak melihat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, jadi berhenti melototiku.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, maaf". Bagus kau malah tergagap.

"Hmpf! Menjijikan [Kimoo!]….". ucap gadis pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya kemabali memainkan gadgetnya.

Hey ku bukan seekor serangga seperti adik gadis yang di belakang itu yang sudah berevolusi menjadi parasit di adik gadis manis orang lain. Jika ku bertemu dengannya lagi akan kusiram dengan minyak tanah jika dia masih berani mendekati adikku.

Hmm? Ku merasakan ada mata yang melihatku dari belakang. Ku menoleh dan melihat sepasang mata biru. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa?". Ucap ku sedikit tidak sopan.

"Apa?". Tanya pemilik mata biru dengan kesal yang selalu membuatku lupa akan namamu, membuatku berpikir apa gadis ini punya salah satu kemampuan dari 108 Kemampuan Hikki. "Hmf!". Gadis ini memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi keluar kelas.

Apa masalahmu Kawa-Toyota? Kenapa kamu yang kesal, kamulah yang menatapku dasar brocon.

* * *

Setelah membeli roti mie goreng khas mpok ati penjaga kantin, ku pergi berjalan kearah mesin minuman untuk membeli Max Coffee sebagai minuman terbaik yang pernah ada dimuka bumi ini.

Ohh Max Coffee bagaimana aku akan hidup tanpa kehadiranmu. Coffee-mu adalah salah satu symbol kebahagian umat manusia.

Setelah memasukan beberapa koin uang untuk suatu kebahagian yang disegel oleh kaleng berbahan logam penjaga pertumpahan tersebut jatuh dan siap ku ambil.

Ketika ku sudah memegangnya seseorang menghampiriku membuatku menoleh untuk melihatnya.

"cepatlah aku juga ingin membeli minuman". Kata Miura Yumiko a.k.a Queen of Fire masih dengan raut wajah kesal.

Uh oh, hey bisakah kau berhenti melototiku dengan mata itu, ku serasa menerima Critical Damage yang membuat HP-ku turun hingga setengah.

"baiklah… silahkan". Ku beranjak pergi sambil membawa Max Coffee di tangan.

BRUUUUUUUUK!

Suara sesuatu dipukul, lagi-lagi ku menoleh kearah Miura melihat kepalan tangannya di mesin minuman.

Hey hey mesin itu tidak bersalah kenapa kau memukulnya. Jika mesin itu hidup seperti robot dengan kekuatan All Spark [3] dia pasti kan menuntutmu ke pengadilan dengan dugaan kekerasan berperikemesinan.

"mou.. kenapa hari ini semakin menjadi buruk… sampai ku lupa membawa dompet..". ujarnya pelan.

Jadi dia belum makan siang, ku menghela nafas melihatnya seperti ini membuatku tidak tega mengetahui apa yang menjadi permasalahannya dengan hanya melihat. Sudah terlukis secara jelas dia menginginkan teman-temannya ada disisinya.

Tidak ada cara lain. Setidaknya ku menghiburnya sedikit dengan keberadaanku yang menjijikan. Hah. Lucu sekali.

"kau mau beli yang mana?". Tanyaku menghampirinya yang menyadari ku berjalan kearahnya.

"Huh? Apa yang kau maksud?".

Tch. Perlukah ku mengulanginya kembali. Ku bahkan sudah mentidak-aktifkan Stealh Hikki untuk menghiburmu.

"aku bilang, kau mau minum apa?"

"hmmm… Max Coffee memangnya kenapa?".

Oh! Penikmat Max Coffee lainnya. Pilihan yang tepat! Ketika harimu buruk cara yang terbaik adalah menikmati cairan kebahagian yang membuatmu relaks. Bahkan untuk Max Coffee kua akan memberikannya secara gratis.

Ke memasukan koin uangku sejumlah harga minuman itu dan memberikannya.

"ini terimalah".

"huh….". Miura menatapku dengan penuh curiga dan tidak percaya.

Oy. Ku sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk ini.

"Hmpf… ku tidak butuh itu!".

Gadis ini… menolak kebaikan itu tidak baik kau tahu itu [You know].

"sudah terima saja… anggap saja ini subuah keajaiban ke-8, orang sepertiku tidak selalu berbuat seperti ini". Ucapku sambil secara paksa menyerahkan minuman ke tangannya.

Miura melihat ke kaleng minuman yang ada ditanganya lalu ke arahku lalu ke tanganya kembali.

"maksudmu mungkin lebih tepat sebuah kutukan?". Ucapnya dengan senyum jahil.

Benar-benar gadis ini…..

"jika kau bergegas Hayama minus Ebina dan Yuigahama dan yang lainnya masih ada dikantin". Kataku sambil berjalan ke tempat rahasiaku a.k.a belakang lapangan tenis atau lebih tepatnya tempat mengintip Saika Ku ku ku….

Oh tidak, pikiran tidak sehat menyerangku karena ku LAPAR. Sebaiknya ku juga bergegas untuk makan roti dan snickers jika tidak ingin membahayakan keselamatan Saika jika ku sampai bertemu dengannya ku tidak akan bisa menahan diri dan berubah menjadi The Beast [4].

"…. To…".

Huh? Ku mendengar sesuatu dari belakang. Ku menoleh kearah Miura yang masih terdiam di depan mesin minuman.

"apa?". Ku bertanya.

Miura menatapku dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Pasti karena dia masih kesal dan melesat menjadi kemarahan. Good job Hachiman.

"aku bilang Arigatou baka!". Teriaknya sambil berlari kearah kantin.

Tch. Apa masalahnya dengan gadis itu.

* * *

Ting-Tong Ting-Tong!

Bel jam makan siang berbunyi. Setelah menghabiskan makananku, ku kembali lagi menuju ruang kelas. Ketika ku masuk hampir seluruh siswa sudah berada di kelas termasuk Miura.

Melihatnya dia masih memainkan gadgetnya tanpa peduli keadaan sekelilingnya. Tidak seperti bebrapa waktu lalu, sekarang bisa terlihat moodnya yang membaik. Tiba-tiba dia langsung menoleh kearahku membuatku memalingkan wajah dan cepat-cepat menuju ke bangku-ku dan bersiap untuk pelajaran dimulai.

Jika Hikigaya Hachiman tidak memalingkan wajahnya karena takut akan Damage dari jurus mata sang ratu api. Hikigaya Hachiman tidak akan melewatkan senyuman yang tulus dan asli dari seorang Miura Yumiko.

To be continue.

* * *

The next chapter is Omake Tsurumi Rumi.


	2. Special Omake 1 : Seeking Life Advice

**SPECIAL OMAKE**

Title : My Young Love is not What I Expected

Chapter Title : Seeking Life Advice

Pairings : Hachiman-Rumi

Created by : Toshiro Ricky [20 January 2016]

* * *

 **Tsurumi Rumi POV**

Kekosongan, Kehampaan, Kesendirian, Terabaikan perasaan yang ditakuti oleh hampir semua yang begitu tidak nyaman dalam ketakutan akan kesendirian membuat orang-orang memaksakan membuat topeng kepalsuan untuk menjaga suatu hubungan yang di atas ambang sebuah tali rambut meskipun mereka tidak menyukainya.

Tidak banyak orang yang menyukai kesendirian mereka. Dimana mereka merasa bebas jauh dari perkara konflik suatu hubungan.

Contohnya Sepertiku, ku adalah seorang penyendiri, tidak bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan meskipun itu hubungan pertemanan. Teman adalah suatu kata yang asing bagiku.

Ku tidak pernah merasakan apakah kebaikan dari sebuah pertemanan.

Dulu ku sudah menganggap bahwa diriku tidak membutuhkan sebuah pertemanan ataupun orang lain dalam hidupku. Ku hanya bisa mengandalkan diriku sendiri ketimbang memberikannya kepada orang lain.

Jika suatu saat ku diminta tolong oleh orang lain maka ku akan berkata bahwa cukup hanya ku seorang yang dimintai tolong tidak dengan kerja sama tim atau semacamnya.

Meskipun pola pikirku sudah ku tegaskan dalam kepribadian dan perilaku yang tidak mengena akan pahitnya dunia ini. Ku masih merasa suatu kegelisahan dalam pemikiran kecilku akan apa yang akan terjadi padaku dimasa depan.

Apa aku akan sukses dikehidupan ini?

Apakah ku akan mendapatkan suatu kebahagian?

Apakah ku akan mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan seperti orang-orang lainnya.

Atau pun ku tidak akan mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidup yang menemaniku dalam situasi susah maupun untuk berbagi kebahagian. Atau ku akan mati dalam kesendirian. Ketakutanku yang terdalam yang sering menghantuiku dalam mimpi burukku dimana ku dilupakan dan tak dikenang oleh siapapun.

Apakah keberadaanku ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahan dan apakah ku egois jika ku hanya menginginkan sebuah kebahagian.

* * *

"Hachiman".

"Oh…. Yo".

* * *

Meskipun salam dari laki-laki ini tidak sopan seperti biasanya jika ku bertemu dengannya. Tapi hanya kepadanya ku bisa berinteraksi seperti kebanyakan orang lain.

Merasakan diriku bisa mengekspresikan secara bebas menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Hanya laki-laki ini yang bisa berinteraksi kepadaku secara normal. Hanya laki-laki ini satu-satunya harapanku. Hanya laki-laki ini yang bisa membantuku.

* * *

"Ada apa Rumi?".

"Aku butuh pendapat tentang kehidupan".

* * *

Hanya dia seorang yang pernah melakukan sesuatu padaku.

Hikigaya Hachiman. Hanya dia lah yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari mimpi buruk yang selalu mengikutiku.

 **To Be Continue.**

* * *

Coming soon the next chapter

Chapter 2 : Little Change

How is that? it is good LoL

Thank you for read and **Please Reviews**


	3. Chapter 2 : Feel The Change

Title : The Unexpected of Unexpected

Chapter Title : Feel The Change

Pairings : Hachiman-Yumiko-Saki-[Rumi]

Created by : Toshiro Ricky (26 January 2016) Rewrite (14 Februari 2016)

* * *

Perubahan adalah suatu perbedaan antara suatu hal yang biasa menjadi luar biasa. Walaupun itu perubahan yang baik atau menjadi buruk. Tapi perubahan tetap saja merupakan perubahan dimana merasakan hal yang ganjil atau yang tidak normal.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian bersama si ratu api di depan mesin minuman. Walaupun selama seminggu tersebut ku lewati dengan kegiatan yang biasanya ku lakukan seperti bangun, pergi ke sekolah, makan siang, pergi ke ruang klub untuk membaca novel ringan sembari mendengarkan Yuigahama berceloteh kepada Yukinoshita, pulang ke rumah, lalu tidur kembali. Perputaran kehidupan masa SMA ku terus berputar seperti sebuah roda yang berputar melingkar kembali ke titik awal.

Tapi walau ku tidak memikirkan dan menghiraukannya. Masih tetap ku rasakan adanya perubahan walau sekecil apapun. Mungkin itu karena salah satu 108 kemampuan Hikki.

Salah satunya adalah Hikki Observation. Kemampuan yang ku asah hingga level maksimum. Kemampuan untuk menemukan keabnormalan anomali yang terdapat pada kehidupan yang semu ini.

Kembali ke laptop…. Ups! Maksudku kembali ke topik suatu perubahan.

Perubahan yang kurasakan berasal dari orang yang duduk di sebelahku, lebih jelasnya di samping bangku belajarku.

Miura Yumiko seorang bishoujo yang kepanjangan dari [Bishi] yang berarti cantik dan [Ojou] yang berarti seorang putri, Seorang gadis yang cantik seperti putri pada dongeng dan cerita fiksi lainnya. Tapi yang kurasakan adalah hawa seorang ratu bukan seorang putri karena dia memancarkan aura dominan untuk menundukan orang-orang yang kastanya dibawah dia.

Meskipun begitu, ku tidak pernah melihat dia mengumbar-ngumbar kecantikannya sebagai ratu riajuu seperti gadis-gadis riajuu yang pernah ku baca di shoujo manga. Atau mungkin dia tidak menghiraukan keberadaan dari siswa normal, terlebih menyadari keberadaanku yang seperti batu kerikil di jalanan dan ditambahnya dengan aktifnya mode Stealth Hikki yang merupakan salah satu 108 kemampuan Hikki [Penyendiri] seharusnya tidak akan menyadari hawa keberadaanku.

Tapi semenjak peristiwa dengannya minggu lalu. Miura selalu menyapaku setiap pagi ketika berada di ruang kelas walau pun itu hanya menganggukan kepala ke arahku. Mungkin bagi orang lain ini adalah hal yang biasa dan ku tidak menghiraukan arti dari hal tersebut.

Meskipun ku hiraukan tidak berpikir arti dari perubahan tersebut, ku tetap merasakan ada hal yang ganjil dan tidak biasa ketika Miura selalu menanyaiku tentang materi pelajaran yang kurang dia mengerti.

Ku ku ku~ walau ku begini, ku adalah salah satu murid terbaik di kelas ketika semester akhir sebelum kenaikan kelas. Ku berada satu peringkat dari Hayama yang menjadi ketiga disusul Yukinoshita sebagai peringkat pertama. Ku mengalahkan Hayama dengan selisih satu poin, menang tetap menang Gyahaha! Makan itu dasar wajah palsu.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya karena begitu shock kenapa ku bisa menjadi peringkat kedua di sekolah ini. Jawabanku simpel saja ketika ku serius belajar dan fokus tidak bermain dengan game MonMon Hunter dan Goddess Eater ku bisa menghafal pelajaran yang diberikan dan memakai caraku sendiri untuk bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal. Seperti yang ku lakukan saat masih sekolah menengah pertama untuk menjadi juara peringkat 1 pada akhir kelulusan.

Tapi seperti biasa dihadapan sang ratu es yang begitu sempurna kemampuanku masih belum cukup khususnya di pelajaran matematika ketika ku bisa mendapat nilai sempurna pada sastra sejarah jepang. Tch…. Yukinoshita dan kemampuan superior perfectionisnya, sepertinya ku harus mengupgrade 108 kemampuan Hikki.

Nilai sastra sejarah jepangku tak luput dari pembelajaran Shizuka-sensei yang menerangkannya dengan simpel walaupun perilakunya tidak mencerminkan pelita dalam kegelapan. Shizuka-sensei membantuku ketika ku tidak mengerti ketika ku di panggil ke kantor guru. Mungkin ku harus berterimakasih atau memberinya seorang laki-laki untuk dinikahinya sebagai kado.

Siapa saja cepat nikahi dia! Atau ku akan benar-benar melamarnya setelah lulus!.

Tetapi siswa lain kebingungan dan bertanya-tanya, apakah ada orang yang peringkat kedua tersebut di sekolah mereka.

Seperti biasa Stealth Hikki masih tidak bisa terdeteksi oleh mata orang-orang normal lainnya. [Bangga]

* * *

 **Ting-Tong! Ting-Tong!**

Suara bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Ibu Guru Satomi selaku guru pelajaran bahasa asing menutup pelajarannya dengan menghimbau untuk para siswa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya sampai minggu depan membuat beberapa siswa protes. Setelah guru keluar siswa pun mengikuti untuk beristirahat atau berbincang-bincang dengan yang lain.[1]

Sebaiknya ku juga bergegas ke kantin mpok ati untuk membeli makan siang. Ketika ku akan beranjah dari tempat duduk seseorang memanggil dari sampingku.

"Hikio bisa minta waktumu sebentar?". Tanya Miura ketika ku menoleh padanya.

"apa?".

"bisakah kau sedikit menjelaskan pelajaran tadi tentang sosial berasas norma asusila? Ada beberapa yang tidak ku mengerti dalam kosa kata bahasa asingnya".

Ugh…

"bisakah kau menanyakannya ke yang lain". Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan tetapi pernyataan. Mungkin karena perutku sudah keroncongan.

"Ayolah.. sebentar saja!" Miura tentu saja menolaknya dan bercibir. "kau kan pintar. Tidak bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?".

We Ou We a.k.a WOW. Apakah seorang sepertiku sedang mendapat pujian dari sang ratu api?

"….Baiklah". sambil menghela nafas dan mendekat untuk melihat buku milik Miura.

Lalu kami pun mendiskusikan dengan Miura menanyakan sub-sub yang membuatnya bingung karena Ibu Guru Satomi yang kebisaaannya tidur membiarkan kelas berjalan tetapi dia tidur? Seorang guru tertidur ketika jam pelajarannya? Entah apa ku yang aneh atau memang guru-guru yang ada di sekolah ini terutama wanita sedikit geser kepalanya. Ku hanya bisa menjelaskan dengan semampuku dari pertanyaan Miura.

* * *

Saking fokusnya kedua siswa tersebut. Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata biru mengamati mereka dari belakang.

* * *

"…. Seperti itu, ada lagi?" ups! Kenapa ku menanyakanya itu! Ku ingin cepat ke kantin! Baka! Bokehatsu! Hachiman!

"tidak itu saja, terimakasih Hikio".

Hyuuuh syukurlah…

Ketika itu ku menyadari posisiku berada dekat dengan Miura karena ketika kami berdiskusi mau tidak mau ku harus mendekat dan melihat apa sub yang Miura tidak mengerti.

Dengan cepat kilat ku langsung menegakkan badanku dan menjauh. **[Activated: Hikki Closed Clock]**

* * *

 **[Penjelasan salah satu dari 108 kemampuan Hikki : Hikki Closed Clock]**

[Gerakan super cepat dengan menghentikan waktu dan berjalan dalam dimensi waktu ruang hampa.]

 **Terkurunglah dalam celah waktu. Dan teruslah berkeliaran disana selamanya.**

* * *

Ugh hampir saja ku terkena dampak magic pesonanya! Miura tidak terbantahkan lagi bahwa dia seorang gadis yang cantik. Tapi tidak ku sangka dia memiliki wangi yang sangat harum!.

Jika ku adalah orang lain bertipe normalfag pasti sudah berdoki-doki hatiku, hmm walau hanya sedikit.

Oi ku bukan normalfag tapi ku hanya straightfag, thank you.

"kau kenapa hikio?". Tanya Miura mengangkat alisnya.

"ti-tidak apa-apa". Ups lagi-lagi ku tergagap.

"maaf Hikio ku selalu bertanya padamu akhir-akhir ini. Pada tingkat terkahir ini ku hanya ingin fokus pada belajar". Ucap Miura sambil membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya.

Oh lagi-lagi hal yang tidak terduga, seorng Miura meminta maaf kepada seorang sepertiku. Tapi belajar memang merupakan fokus semua siswa terlebih untuk angkatan senior. Ku menghormati dedikasinya dalam menjadi siswa yang rajin dan tanpa ku sadari ku tersenyum.

"apanya yang lucu huuh?". Tanya sang ratu api dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Ups…. Sialan! Lagi-lagi ku terlengah karena LAPAR!

"ah tidak apa-apa".

"Kimoikara…"

Oi.. bukankah itu tidak sopan terhadap orang yang baru saja membantumu.

"he..he…. "

Hmm suara apa itu?

"kau tahu Hikio? Senyumanmu itu sangat mengerikan". Tawa Miura sambil mrenahannya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan.

Gadis ini….

"Uruse…". Haha… ku tahu ku menjijikan. Tapi mendengarnya dari dia benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Yahalo! Yumiko ayo makan siang bersama!"

Suara yang begitu familiar di telingaku. Tentu saja itu dari gadis sebelah berambut pink di pintu kelas.

Ku dan Miura melihat Yuigahama bersama Ebina masuk kelas dan menghampiri bangku Miura.

"Yui tidak sopan teriak di depan pintu". Ujar Ebina.

"hehe.. gomen gomen".

Ebina-san itu tidak akan berdampak terhadapnya. Dia sudah terlalu sering melakukannya ketika dia mau masuk ruang klub.

"Yahalo Hikki!"

"Yo.". jawab ku singkat.

"Yahalo Saki-san".

"mmm… halo". Jawab seorang gadis dibelakangku.

Oh? Kau masih ada disitu Kawa..Kawa apalah. -_-'

"Hikki ayo makan siang bersama!". Tanya Yuigahama dengan semangatnya.

Kau mengajakku atau memaksaku?

"maaf, ku akan makan sendiri". Jawabku! Tidak mungkin ku akan makan bersama dengan 3 gadis! Jetaiini muridesu!

"mungkin jika ku ajak Hayato-kun kau pasti ikut! Muehehe~~". Ucap gadis pecinta BL ini dengan air liur yang keluar dari samping bibirnya.

Tolong jangan jadikan ajakan menjadi sesuatu yang menjijikan. Terlebih jika ada Hayama, 100 persen ku tidak akan ikut!.

"No.".

"Mou~~ Hikki kau selalu menolak ajakanku".

Bukannya ku tidak mau ikut. Ku hanya menghindari perangkap jebakan sosial.

Ku merasakan ada yang menatapku dari gadis disebelah sampingku.

"apa?".

"tidak apa-apa". Ucap Miura. "ayo Yui, Ebina kita makan siang".

Mereka bertiga meninggalkan kelas. Dan sebaiknya ku juga bergegas karena ku AMAT SANGAT LAPAR.

"hmm?". Ku melirik gadis dibelakangku.

"apa yang kau liat? Ku sama sekali tidak serdang melihatmu hmfff!". gadis berambut biru itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah kesal.

Apa masalahmu dasar tsundere brocon.

"baiklah kalau begitu, ku juga akan pergi makan siang dulu. Sup". Lalu ku pergi dari kelas menuju kantin.

* * *

"Gesh… kau tidak perlu memberitahuku….. Baka". Ucap Kawasaki Saki melihat Hachiman keluar dari pintu.

* * *

Hachiman berjalan menuju kantin dengan mengaktifkan mode Stealth Hikki.

Heh… peningkatan level kemampuan Stealth Hikki semakin sempurna. Bila digambarkan dari tingkat Champion menjadi Ultimate tidak akan ada yang akan menyadari kehadiranku. Kubagaikan Black Shadowwww~~.

"Onii-chan~!".

Yeah kecuali seorang adik perempuan yang lucu dan manis. Komachi mempunyai kemampuan Anti Stealth Hikki. Jadi bagaimana sempurna tingkatan dari kemampuanku, kurasa itu tidak akan berguna baginya.

The Best Ever Imouto.

"Yo Komachi… belum makan siang?".

"aku mencarimu untuk makan siang bersama… Oh! Itu poin yang sangat banyak dariku hehe". Komachi tersenyum.

"Oh kau tidak makan bersama temanmu?". Tanyaku karena biasanya Komachi makan siang bersama teman kelasnya.

"hehe ku diam-diam pergi…". Komachi menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi liat apa yang ku bawa… Tadaa Bento untuk Oni-chan!". Ucap adikku yang manis ini sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan dua bento yang dibungkus dengan kain biru bermotif kucing.

Mempunyai adik cewek yang manis dan lucu itu sangat melelahkan bagi seorang kakak laki-laki dimana adikmu popular dikalangan teman-temannya. Cantik, Manis, Lucu dan baik tentu banyak serangga-serangga yang akan mengotori keluguan dari adikku terlebih serangga kecoa Taichi yang sudah menjadi Blacklist Must Kill teratas dalam buku pembasmian seranggaku.

Walaupun begitu mempunyai kakak laki-laki sepertiku yang tidak disukai oleh hampir seluruh siswa sekolah bisa berdampak buruk untuk citranya dan masa depannya. Oleh karena itu ku selalu menjaga jarak dengannya ketika di sekolah. Tapi tentu saja kami akan bertemu lagi di ruang Klub Relawan.

Semenjak Komachi masuk di sekolah yang sama denganku. Dia langsung mengajukan pendaftaran di Klub Relawan pada hari pertamanya. Tentu saja Yukinoshita sebagai ketua figure disini langsung menerima formulirnya. Dengan adanya Komachi suasana klub semakin berisik, terutama Komachi dan Yuigahama yang dua-duanya tidak bisa berhenti bicara. Yukinoshita yang biasanya diam bersamaku juga secara tidak sadar masuk dalam perbincangan mereka. Ku hanya diam membaca novelku sambil melatih Mode Stealth Hikki ke Mode Invicible Stealth Hikki.

"Komachi-chan… jika kau ingin makan saing bersama, setidaknya beri pesan dulu agar kita bertemu di belakang lapangan tenis, kau tahu itu kan?". Ucap ku. Komachi mengkerutkan dahinya.

"kenapa ku harus melakukan itu?".

"kau tahu.. untuk menghindari masalah". Ku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya terbawa dengan masalahku apa lagi sampai dijauhi temannya.

"Mou Onii-chan.. sejak kapan kau memikirkan hal yang begituan? Kau itu Gomii-chan tahu." Komachi tersenyumm sambil menusuk-nusukan jari kecilnya ke pinggangku.

"tidak butuh alasan bagiku untuk melakukan itu. Kau itu kakakku".

Kalian tahu apa? Komachi adalah adikku satu-satunya yang paling terbaik sedunia. Bagaimana ku akan menolaknya. :)

"baiklah-baiklah tapi lain kali beri tahu temanmu jika kau tidak bisa makan bersama mereka, mengerti?". Ucap ku sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Yes Sir!". Jawab Komachi sambil hormat ala prajurit JDSF. [2]

Adikku tidak mungkin seimut ini! [3]

"Ayo kita beli minuman dulu".

"Onii-chan aku ingin minuman Bajigur!".[4]

"Huh? Itu tidak ada di mesin minuman".

"Mou… Onii-chan~ seharusnya kau memanjakanku… kalau begitu Max Coffee saja". Ucapnya tersenyum.

"itu baru adikku".

* * *

"Hikio..?". Ucap Miura di depan mesin minuman sambil memegang sekaleng Max Coffee.

Dengan ini ku semakin yakin bahwa Miura benar-benar penikmat Max Coffee. Walau kami bukan teman tapi ku akan dengan senang hati menjadi teman penikmat aliansi Max Coffee. Kontribusi kami pada dunia yang pekat ini dan menjunjung tinggi asas-asas per-Max Coffee-an.

Ahh andai saja Saika yang di depan mesin itu sambil menawariku sekaleng Max Coffee yang telah dia icip terlebih dahulu.

[Indirect Kissing!]

Oh tidak! Lagi-lagi pikiran tidak sehat menggerogoti kepalaku karena LAPAR. Sebaiknya ku bergegas atau ku akan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diriku jika bertemu dengan Saika!.

"Yo". Ku meyapa pendek.

"Yahalo Miura-san!". Salam Komachi dengan manisnya.

"Oh.. Hikio Imouto, lama tidak berjumpa". Jawab Miura menganggukan kepalanya ke arah Komachi.

"Yup kita terakhir bertemu di perkemahan musim panas saja".

"Kau masuk ke sekolah ini bersama kakakmu".

"Yup! Apa jadinya jika kakakku yang tidak berguna ini tidak bersama adiknya yang manis ini".

Menyebut manis pada dirmu sendiri…. Tapi itu memang sebuah fakta, Damn itu banyak sekali Komachi poin.

"setidaknya kau disini bisa menjaga sikapnya. Jadi sekolah ini aman dan bebas dari rabies gigitannya".

Miura-san ku mohon berhenti menjadi seperti Yukinoshita. Kau ini ratu api bukan ratu es! Dan ku bukan anjing liar 100% No Rabies. Source: Me.

"tenang saja Miura-san~ akan kupakaikan kalung supaya tidak berkeliaran kemana-mana~".

Jangan setuju dengannya! Komachi-chan itu benar-benar tidak manis sama sekali.

"ku bisa bernafas lega lagi jika dia tidak menular, terimakasih Hikio imouto". Ucap Miura dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"tenang saja! Serahkan semua padaku!"

Dimana ambulance!? Ku benar-benar sekarat disini!

"Komachi sebaiknya kita bergegas atau waktu istirahat akan habis". Ujarku lemas setelah terkena kombo serangan Unite dari The Best Imutou dan Queen of Fire.

Ketika ku akan memasukan koin ke mesin ada tangan yang menghadangku untuk melakukan itu. Ketika ku menoleh ke samping dan melihat Miura di sebelahku dengan tangan kanan menghentikanku untuk membeli Max Coffee.

"ada apa?"

"Hikio biar aku saja yang membayar minuman, ku masih punya hutang minuman kepadamu minggu lalu, ingatkan?". Ucap Miura sambil merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil 2 koin.

Ketika Miura akan memasukan koin tersebut ku menghadangnya dengan tanganku kali ini. Dia menoleh kepadaku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?".

"biar aku saja, kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu, ku memberikannya kepadamu jadi kau tidak usah membalasnya".

Lalu ku akan memasukan koinku dan lagi-lagi dihadang oleh Miura.

"apa yang kau inginkan?". Tanyaku.

"Hikio.. ku tidak ingin berhutang apa pun terutama kepada orang sepertimu". Miura lalu mau memasukan koinnya dan kembali ku hadang.

"Hey!".

"Miura-san biar ku saja".

"Biar ku saja!".

Lalu sesuatu yang mudah seperti membeli minuman menjadi sesuatu perebutan saling menghadang dan menjadi lomba siapa yang pertama memasukan koin ke dalam mesin minuman.

"Ehem~~"

ku dan Miura menoleh ke arah Komachi melihat dia tersenyum-seyum jahil dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat kearah kami. Tepatnya ke tangan kami berdua.

Secara tidak sadar tangan kami saling memegang satu sama lain. Melihat ini wajah kami langsung memerah.

Tersesatlah dalam ruang waktu hampa! **[Activated: Closed Clock Hikki!]**

Ku langsung melepas tangan Miura demikian dengannya dan saling menjauh satu dengan yang lain.

Anjir! Ku lagi-lagi lengah karena keLAPARan! Hampir saja ku berada dalam situasi romcom yang sering ada di shouju manga.

"ne ne Onii-chan~ kau tidak boleh selingkuh dari Yukinoshita-san dan Yuigahama-san looh~". Ucap Komachi sambil menggangukan alisnya.

"Siapa yang selingkuh.."

 **Cklerg! Cklerg!**

Suara koin yang dimasukan kedalam mesin minuman. Dan ku melihat Miura memasukan koinnya dengan berwajah mengolok-olok.

"Oi".

"aku menang Hikio". Ucap Miura melipat tangannya sambil menghembaskan rambut pundaknya ke belakang layaknya seorang putri agung.

"sudah ku bilang kau tidak usah melakukannya".

"Dan ku juga sudah bilang bahwa ku ingin membalas waktu minggu kemarin".

Haaa… percuma saja berdebat dengan si ratu api yang tidak mau tahu arti kalah.

"baiklah-baiklah… ku akan menerimanya". Ucapku lalu menekan tombol untuk Max Coffee dua kali. Dan mengambilnya dan memberikannya satu ke Komachi.

"Terimakasih Miura-san atas minumannya". Ucap Komachi tersenyum.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Hikio imouto ku hanya membalas kebaikan kakakmu itu".

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan pergi makan dulu, terimakasih atas minumannya". Ucapku lalu bersama Komachi.

"Hikio…." Miura memanggilku. Ku menoleh kearah Miura membiarkan Komachi jalan duluan.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"mmm… bolehkah ku meminta…"

"Gomene Yumiko! Kami lama membeli makanannya! Banyak sekali yang lain di kantin mpok atinya". Teriak Yuigahama sembari membawa kantong plastik makanan bersama Ebina.

"hmm?"

"tidak jadi Hikio… nanti saja".

"Baiklah". Lalu ku pergi menyusul Komachi yang bertanya-tanya tentang hubunganku dengan si ratu api.

* * *

 **Ting-Tong! Ting-Tong! Ting-Tong!**

Suara bel jam pelajaran sekolah untuk hari ini berakhir. Bapak guru Kakashi selaku guru sastra dan budaya menghimbau agar siswa-siswa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dan berhati-hati ketika pulang ke rumah.

Ku membereskan alat tulis dan buku-ku dan beranjah dari bangku-ku untuk pergi ke ruang Klub Relawan.

"Hikio". Ku menoleh ke samping.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak ada acara minggu besok?"

"tidak memangnya kenapa?"

"bagaimana jika kita belajar bersama?"

"….Huh?"

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

[1] Satomi-sensei from anime Inou Battle wa Nichijou no Naka de.

[2] JDSF Soldier from anime GATE.

[3] Quote from Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai.

[4] Indonesian ginger drink, warming your body to the core.


	4. Special Omake 2 : Hobies

Title : The Unexpected of Expected

Chapter Title : Hobies ( Hobi )

Pairings : Haciman-Yumiko-Saki [ Omake Rumi ]

Toshiro Ricky [04 November 2016]

* * *

"Hachiman…"

"hmm ada apa Tsurumi?" ucap laki-laki didepanku sembari meminum secangkir Caffucino Cocograno.

"Rumi"

"hmm?"

"Rumi. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk memanggilku Rumi"

"mmm..oke Rumi.."

~DOKI!~

Entah kenapa jika dia menyebut nama asliku selalu membuat jantungku berdekup kencang.

"O..oke ku memperbolehkanmu me..memanggilku dengan itu" bagus Rumi dan kau tergagap dengan bodohnya. Baka!

"ooh maaf Rumi kebisaaan bagiku untuk menyebut nama keluarga ke orang-orang".

Kami sedang ada di sebuah kafe sambil memesan minuman. Sebuah kafe yang bernama Saize yang tidak asing bagiku karena setiap minggu ku dan orang tuaku sering pergi makan keluar kesini.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"seperti yang kau tahu aku ingin saran dan pendapat tentang kehidupan." Jawabku sambil meminum Caffucino Cincau latte dari sedotan. Hmmm minuman ini lumayan juga.

"hmm? Aku belum paham apa yang kau maksud?".

"apa menjadi penyendiri itu menyenangkan bagimu Hachiman?" ku bertanya sambil menatapnya.

"ohh yang kau maksud itu… maaf." ku tahu apa yang dia maksud maaf.

"kau tidak usah berkata maaf soal yang lalu." ucapku sambil meminum cincau. Hmm~ ager hitam ini leh uga. "ku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan itu,, jadi tidak ada bedanya" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"kau tahu? Untuk gadis seumuranmu kau dewasa sekali".

"aku begini juga karena kau Hachiman..".

"Ugh! Maaf…."

"fufu~ yang penting kau mau bertanggungjawab" jawabku riang melihat ekspresi bersalahnya.

"baiklah-baiklah kau tidak usah mengatakanya lagi? Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu". Dia mengambil cangkir kopinya dan meminumnya. "menjadi penyendiri itu tergantung dari seseorang tersebut bagaimana dia mengartikan definisi sendiri, untukku menjadi penyendiri ku mempunyai waktuku sendiri yang banyak tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain".

"memangnya hal apa yang sering kau lakukan?"

"seperti tidak usah repot-repot untuk menyapa semua orang ketika pagi hari di sekolah, makan siang dengan tenang ketika jam istirahat tanpa diganggu oleh perbincangan yang tidak perlu, bermain game dengan Vita-chan dan pulang lebih awal dari Komachi membuat poinku semakin naik".

"Komachi?" entah mendengar dia mengucapkannya membuat sense imoutoku kesal.

"Oh dia adik perempuanku yang manis dan lucu". Dia mengucapkanya dengan ekspresi entah tersenyum atau menjijikan.

"Siscon?"

"Ugah! Aku bukan siscon!"

"fufu…Hachiman kau lucu sekali" ku tidak bisa menahan ketawaku. Melihatku dia juga ikut tersenyum.

"ne Rumi jadi pada hakikatnya kau bisa melakukan kegiatan atau hobi apapun tanpa terganggu,, kau punya hobi kan?"

Jika dipikir-pikir apa yang Hachiman bilang ada benarnya. Kegiatanku kebanyakan berada di rumah seperti membantu ibuku, belajar, nonton acara komedi di tv, belajar….?

"sepertinya ku tidak mempunyai hobi banyak selain membantu ibuku membuat makanan".

"heee kau bisa memasak? Mengejutkan…" mendengar dia mengucapkannya membuatku kembali sedikit kesal.

"asal kau tahu saja Hachiman ku bisa masak apapun dan mempunyai talenta sekelas Erina-sama!" ucap ku percaya diri sambil berdiri dari kursiku.

"baik-baik tidak perlu menunjuk ke wajahku sepeti itu…" ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangan seolah tidak peduli.

Grrrrrr cowooo iniiiiii...!

"Cukup! Akan ku buatkan masakan besok untukmu!" ku berteriak sambil menunjuk kearah hidungnya.

"huh?"

* * *

to be continue~


	5. Chapter 3 : Nasi Padang

Title : The Unexpected of Expected

Chapter Title : Chapter 3 : Nasi Padang

Pairings : Haciman-Yumiko-Saki [ Omake Rumi ]

Toshiro Ricky [23 November 2016]

* * *

 **Hachiman POV**

Seseorang yang berpergian untuk melihat-lihat suasana kota Chiba untuk menghabiskan waktu atau bersenang-senang. hanya saja itu hanya dilakukan oleh para Riajuu yang menghabiskan masa muda mereka dengan hal yang menurutku tidak berguna dan membuang-buang waktu, dan mereka punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya sebagai kumpulan sosial pertemanan.

Untukku berada di rumah merupakan hal yang tidak bisa terbantahkan lagi, kenapa? Karena rumahlah yang melindungimu dari hujan, panasnya terik matahari, suhu dingin dan Riajuu-riajuu social di luar sana.

Rumahku istanaku terimakasih atas jasamu selama ini melindungiku dari hal-hal tersebut.

Dan kenapa pada hari ini yang seharusnya ku tidur berbaring santai sembari memainkan Vita-chan di rumah harus berada disini.

"Hikio"

Terlebih lagi ku bersama salah satu Riajuu professional di depanku ini dengan pakaian kasual dan disini,,,,,disini!

"Hikio!"

"hmm maaf"

"ku dari tadi memanggilmu, jangan mengabaikanku!" ucap Ratu Api di depanku sambil menunjuk kearah buku yang ada dimeja kami.

"maaf ku melamun tadi…"

"kita sedang belajar bersama jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak". Yumiko Miura melolotiku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"ugh… baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi".

Kami sedang berada di sebuah perpustakaan kota belajar bersama sejak pagi tadi. Ku sangat bersyukur karena kita pergi ke perpustakaan, kenapa? Disini sepi, sunyi, dan tidak terlalu banyak orang tempat yang pas untuk orang sepertiku jika pergi dari perlindungan rumahku.

"Haaaaa….. menjadi siswa kelas akhir itu capek sekali…iyakan?". Miura menghela nafas dan meregangkan tangannya keatas sehingga ku bisa melihat Miu-Miu terangkat pula.

Hmmm…. What a nice body…..

"Oh? Hey! Apa yang kau lihat!?" teriak Miura sambil menutupi Miu-Miu. Uh-oh ku tertangkap basah Gaswat!

 **Active 108 Skill! Lewati lorong waktu dan menuju dunia tak terbatas! "Obligation!"**

"hmmm? Ku tidak melihat apa-apa?" ku mengatakanya dengan wajah selugu mungkin. Lugu my A$$!?

"Hentai….." oh tidak Miura seperti mau menangis.

"maaf…. Ku tidak bermaksud begitu". Kenapa laki-laki yang selalu minta maaf. Maaf saja sebagai laki-laki yang normal tentu saja mataku akan langsung Auto-Fokus melihat kearah itu jika itu ada di depanku.

"Hentai menjijikan….". Dan kau tersenyum? Apakah membuat laki-laki meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang bukan salahnya membuatmu senang? Benar-benar cewek itu susah untuk dimengerti.

"jangan salahkanku karena melihat sesuatu yang indah tepat dihadapanku…." Ups! Ku mengatakannya terlalu keras benarkan?

"Baka-Hentaiiiiiiii!"

"Buaaaaaghh!" Kamus bahasa setebal buku telepon melayang ke wajahku. Bagus sekali Hachiman dasar Bodoh, Idiot, Hachiman.

* * *

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan". Belajar bersama kami sudah selesai dan kami pergi keluar dari perpustakaan. Akhirnya ku bisa santai bersama Vita-chan.

Ku melihat kearah langit dan belum melihat awan kuning yang menandakan waktu masih siang dan belum sore hari.

"mau kemana kau Hikio?" ketika ku akan pergi Miura memanggilku, ku menoleh melihatnya masih berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"huh? ".

"siapa bilang kau boleh pulang?" ucap Miura sambil tersenyum. "karena kau telah membantuku akan aku traktir untuk makan siang".

Benarkah? Tidak tahu Miura akan sebaik ini. Ku adalah laki-laki yang tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendapat makanan gratis. Jadi ini adil ku membantunya dan dia mentraktirku. Fair is Square.

"ayo lewat sini". Ucap Miura sambil menarik lengan bajuku. Maafkan aku Vita-chan sepertinya aku pulang telat.

"ohya… karena kau sudah mesum kepadaku tadi jadi sebagai hukuman kau lah yang bayar fu fu~".

"Huh!?" Miura-san kau tahu apa arti mentraktir dan ditraktir!? Konspirasi macam apa ini!? Kenapa laki-laki harus selalu SALAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Padang Cafe?" ucap Miura di depan sebuah café yang menyediakan makanan yang sepertinya khas Indonesia.

"ada apa?" ku bertanya.

"ku belum pernah kesini, sepertinya ini café baru?" ucapnya sambil mengusap dagunya. Ku tidak heran dengan pernyataan itu karena salah satu kegiatan Riajuu adalah berkumpul-kumpul di café. Ugh… dan sekarang ku akan melakukan hal itu, membuatku mual.

" oke, ku putuskan kita makan di sini"

* * *

Cing-Cing~

"selamat datang".

Kami pun mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dan menemukannya di pojokan café dekat kaca yang menghadap kearah jalan.

Ku melihat kerah jalan melihat orang-orang melintas melewati café ini. Ugh ini gawat, semoga saja tidak ada yang melihat kami disini.

"kau kenapa Hikio?" ku menoleh ke Miura.

"apa kau yakin kita duduk disini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?". Ku memberikan kekawatiranku.

"tenang saja kita hanya makan disini, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan tidak akan ada seseorang yang kenal dengan kita disni". Ucap Miura sambil memegang hanphonenya yang sepertinya sedang membalas pesan.

Tetap saja itu tidak akan membuatku sedikit tenang terlebih kau mengatakan seseatu yang seharusnya kau tidak katakana yang bisa memunculkan bendera hitam. Firasatku buruk sekarang. Ketika itu salah seorang pelayan menghampiri.

"Anda mau pesan apa? Ini daftar menu makanan kami?"

Suara ini tidak asing bagiku?

"Terimakasih kami akan….." sekejap lidahku terpaku ketika melihat siapa pelayan yang menghampiri meja kami. "Kawasaki…?"

"Ha-Hachiman….!" Kawasaki Saki dengan menggunakan celemek dan memegang pulpen dan kertas terkejut pula melihatku, dan dia melirik kearah depan mejaku dan melihat Miura yang terkejut sampai handphone yang dia pegang jatuh ke meja.

Tuh kan ku bilang apa!? Kondisi yang tidak ku harapkan terjadi! Lebih buruknya lagi adalah kenalan yang sekelas denganmu.

"A…apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" teriak Miura sambil menunjuk Kawasaki.

"Huh? Justru ku yang harus berkata seperti itu" Ooh ini tidak baik.

"Huh!?"

"HUUH!?" hentikan, tolong yang akrab!

"Ka-kami hanya makan siang…?" kenapa ku malah bertanya pada diriku sendiri! Baka-Hachiman.

"apa yang Hikio katakan". Ucap Miura menyilangkan tangannya sembari memberikan tatapan menantang.

"Huh!? Dalam pandanganku tidak terlihat seperti tiu?" Kawasaki membalasanya sembari memberikan daftar menu makanan kepadaku dan secara sengaja sedikit menjatuhkan daftar menu yang lain ke meja Miura. Sontak ini menjadi sebuah gendrang perang bagi mereka yang seperti air dan api! Ku mohon genjatan senjata disni!

"HUH!? Kau punya masalah denganku!?"

"HUH!? Kau berpikir seperti itu!?"

"HUH!?"

"HUH!?"

Sudahlah huh-huhnya! Kalian membuat kegaduhan disini. Untung situasi café ini sedang sepi.

"KAWASAKI!" teriak yang sepertinya pemilik café.

"Hai!" Kawasaki menoleh kearah pemilik kami yang melototinya.

"fufu~ dimarahin kau" senyum Miura dengan rasa kemenangan.

"Ugh… ini belum berakhir" ucap Kawasaki lalu pergi menghampiri pemilik café. Ku melihatnya mengangguk-ngangguk kepada pemilik yang memarahinya.

""Haaaaa…." Ku menghela nafas. "kalian ini tidak pernah bisa akur".

"salahkan dia yang mulai duluan hmpft!"

"ya tapi kau juga salah Miura".

"Hmmmpppt!" apa kau ngambek? Baru kali ini ku lihat seorang Ratu Api ngambek dan kau mala tambah terlihat manis.

Kawasaki menghampiri kami lagi dengan membawa dua gelas air.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" ku bertanya.

"Haaa ku hanya dimarahi saja untung saja uang pesangonku tidak dipotong". Ucap Kawasaki meletakan gelas di meja.

"maaf…" kami menoleh kearah Miura yang wajahnya memerah.

"Apa?" Tanya Kawasaki tidak mendengar apa yang Miura katakan tadi.

"aku bilang maaf membuat kegadungan tadi! Hmpft!" ucapnya dengan nada tsundere dan pose memalingkan wajah dan menyilangkan tangan.

"O..oh?... tidak apa-apa, lagi pula itu salahku juga, maaf".jawab Kawasaki saling memalingkan wajah.

Melihat ini entah kenapa membuatku tersenyum. Mungkin ini yang namanya perdamaian itu indah. Atau mungkin di kamus mereka adalah genjatan senjata sementara.

"jadi apa yang akan kalian pesan?" Tanya Kawasaki sambil bersiap menulis pesanan kami.

"kau punya saran? Ku baru pertama kali makan makanan Indonesia". Ucap ku ketika melihat daftar menu.

"oh kalau begitu ku sarankan pesan full set Nasi Padang". Ucap Kawasaki menunjuk kearah gambar makanan yang terlihat seperti satu set buffet makanan.

"bukankah ini terlalu banyak?" Tanya Miura. Yeah ini terlalu banyak! Kau mau membunuh dompetku Kawasaki!

"tidak-tidak… kau hanya bayar apa yang kau makan pada hidangan yang kami bawakan jadi jika kalian tidak makan yang lain maka tidak usah bayar makanan itu."

"oh begitu?" menarik juga makanan dari Indonesia ini. "baiklah kami pesan itu, kau ingin yang lain Miura?"

"Oh.. tidak itu saja".

"baiklah akan ku persiapkan tunggu sebentar." Lalu Kawasaki pergi menyiapkan makanan kami.

"kau tahu Hiko?"

"hmm?"

"menu tadi seperti satu set makan malam penuh dengan berbagai hidangan?" Tanya Miura.

"ku pernah baca tentang makanan-makanan seAsia dan melihat Nasi Padang termasuk kedalam makanan yang paling disukai, terlebih jika tidak salah menu Rendang dari Indonesia dinobatkan sebagai salah satu makanan paling enak sedunia." Ucapku.

"oh iya ku juga pernah lihat di televise bahwa Rendang itu semakin enak jika semakin lama, seminggu disimpan masih terasa enak dan bahkan disimpan selama sebulan malah semakin enak, ku mendengar Rendang adalah makanan yang paling pas ketika dibawa berpergian."

"kau tidak apa-apa kan makan seperti ini? Kelihatannya sedikit berlemak". Tanya ku.

"hmmm memang kenapa? Ku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu?"

"ya kau tahu wanita dan diet? Ku sering dengar celotehan Yuigahama tentang diet ketika kegiatan klub kami".

"oh maksudmu itu? Untuk sesekali tidak apa-apa makan makanan seperti ini terlebih ku juga penasaran dengan masakan ini". Oh ku pikir Miura perhitungan tentang makanannya.

"baguslah, diet itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan". Ucapku, ku benar-benar mengatakannya karena ketika Komachi melakukan diet dia selalu memarahiku tanpa sebab padahal dia itu kurus kenapa harus diet? Ku tidak mengerti pikiran wanita.

"terkadang saja ku diet."

"kau itu sudah punya tubuh bagus". Uh Oh lagi-lagi ku mengatakan hal tidak perlu!

"hey ku tidak bermaksud begitu!".

"apa aku akan percaya ketika melihat mata busukmu itu!?"

Ketika ku bermaksud menagrtikan kesalahpahaman ini Kawasaki dating dengan tumpukan piring di tangannya.

Nice timing Kawasaki!

"ini makanan yang kau pesan, maaf menunggu lama". Ucap Kawasaki sembari menurunkan piring-piring dari tangannya. Lalu Kawasaki melihat Miura masih menutupi Miu-Miunya. Kemudian menoleh kearahku sambil melototiku.

"kau tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak-tidakan?". Menakutkan! Wajahmu menakutkan sekali Kawasaki!.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" kenapa ku selalu salah hiks hiks.

"banyak sekali makanannya!?" ucap Miura melihat makanan diatas meja.

Sepertinya ada total 10 piring yang terdiri dari berbagai makanan seperti telur, daging, selada, ikan, dan sambal.

"ingat kau hanya membayar apa yang kau makan dari piring-piring tersebut." Ucap Kawasaki lalu pergi.

Kenapa kau masih cemberut Miura-san? Apa kau belum puas membuatku meminta maaf untuk sekian kalinya?

"bagaiaman kalau kita mulai makan dulu" ucapku mencoba memanipulasi keadaan.

"baiklah…. Hentai…" ucap Miura tersenyum jahil. "Oh! Ini enak sekali!"

Terimakasih Nasi Padang sepertinya berkatmu ku terselamatkan. Dan kami pun mulai makan.

* * *

Ketika kami sedang makan ku melihat sesuatu di luar sehingga membuatku melihat keluar dan mendapatkan seorang junior yang sudah tidak asing bagiku menatap tepat dimataku sembari tersenyum manis dan pada saat itu pula ku tahu ini adalah sesuatu awal dari mimpi burukku

" **Oh…. $%!T….!** "

* * *

 **To be Continue.**

* * *

Read and please Reaviews~~~

Toshiro Ricky Out!


	6. Special Omake 3 : Rumi is Sonova Bochi

Title : The Unexpected of Expected

Chapter Title : Chapter 4 Omake : Tsurumi Rumi is Sonova Bochi

Pairings : Haciman-Yumiko-Saki [ Omake Rumi ]

Toshiro Ricky [9 December 2016]

* * *

 **Some times ago**

"Ne mama I-I have a question?". asked Rumi sitting in a chair saw his mother wash the dishes.

"what question sweety?" said the early forty old woman to her only daughter.

"Is there something that can attract the attention of men?" asked Rumi with a flat expression.

 **THUD!**

The dished her mother are clean falls into a sink shocked to hear what her baby daughter asked.

"excuse me sweetheart… what are you asked again?" asked her mother. Rumi sighed.

"I said is there anything that can attract the attention of man?". She asked again. Suddenly she get her mother hugging her.

"Awww sweety! You're growing so fast, mama proud of you!" shouted her crying enthusiastic mother.

"ughh mama stop it mou~~"

"alright sweety~" her mother said while removing fake tears. Her mother returned to sink to resume wash the dishes. "so who the charming boy who caught my beautiful daughter heart hmm?"

"it-it's not like that mou~~" her mother laughed saw cute pouted and blushing her daughter.

"to answer your question honey, why not using a food? You know man heart is his stomach~"

"his stomach?"

"yeah when you satisfied his stomach with delicious food he will not looking at other womens and following you like lost puppy~" said her mother smiled.

"his stomach…" mumbled Rumi then nodded. "anything else mama?"

"hmm… Ah why not copying some material from your manga sweety?"

"alright thanks mama" Rumi moving on from her seat and went to her bedroom.

"oh one more sweety" Rumi stopped near the kitchen door and turned toward her mother. "is he your classmates? Or when you said a man is a your teacher?" the older woman giggled.

"I'm sure he's a man, Oh and he is from high school". Rumi said and continued to go to her room. She did not realize the sound plate crashed and her mother's shock expression.

* * *

"I think it's enough for material mama said" she putting mangas around the table and begin read to looking for reference.

What the book she read? It's Shougeki no Shoma, Mirai Nikki, Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawai Wake ga Nai, Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru, School Days, Bakemonogatari and more Monogatari, etc.

"hmmm... I need to be aggresive...?"

* * *

 **Present Time ~**

Hachiman looking over the white house at front him confused. Then saw Rumi opened the door with key.

"Rumi".asked Hachiman. She turned to him after opened the door.

"Yes?".

"is this your house?". Asked him trying to makes sense of himself.

"Yes".

"So…..what are we doing here? I mean ME doing here?". He emphatis the "ME" to get throught her.

"of course to eat my cook what else?". she smiling.

"Im going home…". he turned and sighed patting his head to ease the headache that comes.

"where are you going!?". with lightning speed, **Khacawww**. She caught his school blazer. "a man should not eat his word right? So come hurry".

"wa-wait Rumi! Do know what this mean!?". he trying to pulling himself from her grip.

"Argg! Come on Hachiman! Nobody is home right now so calm down!". she pulling him inside with whatever know super power she had.

"nobody home…? Are you kidding me! release me…!". he trying crawling but her grasp is so strong. 'how she can be this strong!'.

"fu fu fu~ its okay, just be good boy and SHANAROOO!…". she throws Hachiman into the house and lock the door. Before Hachiman tried standing she sitting on his stomach and shoved her sock into his mouth.

'somebody help me!'. screaming him when she locked his hand with handcuffs. 'What the hell she had handcuffs for!?'.

"fu fu fu… now come this way~". said Rumi grinning like a maniac.

" **HMFTPPFF! HMFDAAWDD!** ".

* * *

After Rumi drag Hachiman to kitchen and tied him on a chair, she took the apron from nearby closet and put it on. She ignored the struggling Hachiman trying to escape. She opened fridge and took ingredients.

"I will release you if you don't try to escape again". she said then put the ingredients on the table. He glaring at her then nodded.

"if you try anything I don't approve…..". she took a knife and look at him with what people call Nasty Yandere Hollow Eyes.

"!". he nodded fearfully.

"good boy~". she petted his head. She take the sock out of his mouth and cut the rope that bound him.

"Haaa… why you put your sock inside my mouth?". he sighed and massage the hands from the handcuffs.

"I though you would like it". she smirked holding the handcuffs.

"I am NOT Masocist!". he shouted.

"stop being a dramaqueen".

"what else I am doing when someone threating you with butcher knife!?" he sighed.

"So what are we doing in here again?"

"of course to watch me cook for you what else? do you like when I wear this apron, did you fu fu~"

"...". damn he can't back that. what siscon, lolicon, Hachiman.

* * *

"fu fu surprise-surprise". She opened the food tray, inside there is only plain steaming rice.

"okay….. is there a curry under the rice?" Hachiman pointed. Its just some rice?.

"No…its just plain rice nothing in there Hachiman". She said with smug face.

"okay….?" Now he's realy confused the food she cook, at least looking at that, It's not poisoned. It's just plain rice and no rice is poisoned expect who makes it is Yuigahama.

She took another dishes and put it beside the rice. 'Oh its just scrambled egg, Im okay with it' Hachiman though. He take his spoon and going to eat.

"wait a second Hachiman, Im not done to serve it."

"huh"

"watch this". She said smiling while hold the scrambled egg dish and then pouring it on top the rice. The egg fallen and bouncing like the egg is dancing on top the rice, and then something like jelly fallen with the egg and melting upon touching the steaming rice. The plain white rice from before transform into something like gold food.

"WoW…..". his shocking face makes Rumi grined.

"Now its done, The Trandform Furikake Gohan." She said with pride.

"Transform? The color looks great and smell realy good".

"well try to eat and say it to me it is good or not good."

Hachiman gulped. Take some rice and egg in his spoon and opened his mouth.

 **GASP!**

'what the he hell is this!' his spoon dropped from his fingers. 'This is so good!'.

"how is it? Taste realy good? Fu fu". She grined and taking the dropped spoon. "don't crying… come on say ahh". Hachiman opened his mouth without though, his brain still overwhelming from food organism and get second food organism.

 **GASP!**

'this is heaven!'

"again say ahhh".

 **GASP!**

"Tut tut tut~ come the train open up". She shopped another spoon.

 **GASP!**

"Chu~ chu~ baby want his food ahhh~".

 **GASP!**

Then again and again she feeding him anothers spoon and Hachiman get another and another food organism. Hachiman looking at Rumi and saw her smilling happily and smiled himself.

 **THUD!**

The sound something falling from the kitchen door. They turned their head and looking at shocking older woman who like Tsurumi.

"uh oh" said Hachiman while chewing his food and Tsurumi dropped the spoon. Poor spoon.

"KYAAAA! Rumi-chan bought her boyfriend! KYAAA!". Shouted her mother like teenage high school girl.

 **Oh sh%t…..**

* * *

 **Thanks for Read and please Reviews**

 **Toshiro Ricky Out.**


	7. Chapter 4 : Permintaan Saki Kawasaki

Banyak orang mengalami hal yang tidak terduga berkali-kali sampai merasa bahwa hal tersebut adalah bentuk dari kesengajaan yang dilimpahkan pada diri seseorang tersebut. Faktor keberuntungan juga kadang ikut kerap meliputi hal-hal yang tidak terduga tersebut. Seorang penyendiri biasanya bisa membedakan hal-hal tersebut karena interaksi mereka yang minim (Ehem! Konservasi Energi) agar tidak mengalami hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan para penyendiri. Seperti kasus dimana tiba-tiba ada yang memintamu untuk menolong mereka, padahal mereka bukan teman atau keluarga, tetapi karena sifat alami manusia yang saling membantu bahkan seorang penyendiri tidak bisa lepas dari sifat tersebut. Apakah ini sifat asli manusia ataukah nenek moyang dahulu yang salah dan seenaknya sendiri membuat moral dan sifat tersebut.

 _ **Manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak bisa diguga seperti yang diduga** …._

* * *

"Hachiman" ucap seorang cewek berambut biru muda menghampiri mejaku. Sontak ku yang pura-pura tidur dengan meletakan kepala diatas pergelangan tanganku menoleh keatas.

"Yo.. kawa….hmm? kawahon-"

"Kawasaki! Namaku K-A-W-A-S-A-K-I!" teriak Kawasaki marah.

"maaf, maaf! Ku hanya bercanda" ku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya menyatakan menyerah agar tidak dihajar oleh cewek brocon akut ini.

"Hmmp! Baka..." sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan memalingkan mukanya dariku. Kenapa semua cewek yang kukenal bertingkah Tsundere!

"jadi.. ada apa kau memanggilku kawasaki?"

"Kawasaki? Bukannya dulu ku sudah bilang untuk memanggilku Saki saja agar kau ingat namaku, dan aku akan memanggilmu Hachiman…." Ucap Kawasaki dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ku baca.

"iya maaf maaf, jadi apa yang kau inginkan… Saki?" ucapku sedikit gugup menyebut namanya.

Ku tidak tahu kita sedekat ini, jika kau menginginkan begini, aku bisa apa? Da aku mah apa atuh?.

Dan berhenti tersipu malu ketika ku mengatakan namamu! Kau sendiri yang memintanya! Ini membuatku malu juga! Make up your mind girl!

"apa kau hari ini kosong?"

"ku kosong selain kegiatan klub? Ada apa?"

"hmm…begini… hmmm…"

"hmm?" ku tanya kembali sambil mengerutkan dahiku melihat cewek di depan mejaku bergeliat memainkan roknya.

"bisakah kau menemaniku untuk membeli hadiah!?"

"!?" apa kau harus berteriak!? Ohhh jantungku… untung aku tidak jantungan. Ingat Rokok bisa menyebabkan serangan jantung, so please don't smoke. [iklan layanan masyarakat].

"jadi kau ingin ditemani membeli hadiah? Kenapa?" ku mempertanyakan karena menurutku seorang cewek seperti dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, aku akui dia cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang Eee… Bohay tapi ku tidak bisa membayangkan dia berlaku seperti seorang putri yang butuh pertolongan. Bahkan ku mendoakan orang yang berani menggodanya tidak sekarat masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Hai… ku ingin kau membantuku untuk mencari hadiah untuk adikku" jawabnya sembari malu kembali.

"untuk Keika-chan?"

"untuk Taishi."

 _'that fucking disgusting bug!_ ' masih saja merepotkanku! Kenapa aku harus mencari hadiah untuk serangga itu!.

"Taishi sudah masuk SMA dan aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang bagus untuk diberikan kepadanya. Untuk itu ku ingin pendapatmu selaku laki-laki".

" **Baygon**." Ucapku datar.

"Bay-what?"

"tidak-tidak lupakan, tapi kau bisa membeli apa sajakan untuk serangga itu?"

"serangga?" tanya Saki sambil melototiku.

"maksudku Ta-Taishi-kun..?". this brocon akut, berhentilah melototiku!.

"Haaaa….(menghela nafas) ulang tahunnya minggu depan dan ku menabung dari kerja sambilanku untuk memberi hadiah sekalian ucapan selamatku berhasil masuk sekolah ini".

Ugh, kenapa aku? Why meeeeee!? Ku sudah jengkel serangga tersebut ikut-ikutan adiku untuk sekolah disini. Dan kini ku harus member hadiah juga! I will kill him when I see him again.

"aku tidak tahu hadiah yang pas untuk laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa sepertinya…. Dan….kau tidak adil (bergumam)".

"huh? Tidak adil? Kau bilang apa?"

"hmmhmm tidak apa-apa! Lupakan!"

Make up your mind girl, seriously!?

"jadi kau bisa menemaniku?"

Ku menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalaku. Ku tidak bisa menolaknya karena dia telah membantuku tempo hari ketika permintaan Miura dulu. Lagi pula aku hanya menemaninya membeli hadiah, apa yang harus ku takutkan?.

"baiklah Saki, tapi ku akan hubungi klub ku tidak bisa hadir hari ini."

"Benarkah Hachiman!?" teriaknya sambil medekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

Too close! Aku bisa mencium wangi parfummu!

Hmmm lavender? Its suit her,

"O-Oke nanti ku hubungi" ucap Saki sembari tersenyum manis. Hmmmm…. Menghubungiku…..wait!

"Horaa Saki! Bagaimana cara kau menghubungiku!?" tanyaku heran sebab seingatku, ku belum pernah memberikan nomer ponselku keapadanya.

"!"

Hmm mencurigakan melihatnya terkejut seperti itu…..

"jadi?"

"anooo…. Anooo mmmmm Taishi….hhmmh aahh"

"kau ini ngomong apa ku tidak bisa mendengar."

"anoo maaf ku mendapatkannya dari T-taishi.." sekali lagi, lagi dan lagi ku mendengar nama yang tidak ingin ku dengar itu. That filthy bug! I'll kill him! And then I'll be killed by this brocon girl!

"apa kau marah?"

"tidak… aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit terkejut saja.".

"ku mendapatkannya dari adikmu, dia memaksa Taishi untuk memberikan nomermu kepadaku".

Komachiiiiiiiiiii! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Itu benar-benar tidak manis, tidak manis sama sekali! Bagaimana jika brocon ini menerorku lewat nomer yang kau berikan!. That bug still going to die!.

"oh begitu….."

"kalau kau tidak suka aku akan menghapusnya….". ucapnya dengan wajah murung.

"tidak! Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, kalau kau hapus bagaimana kau bisa menghubungiku nanti?"

"jadi… aku boleh menghubungimu?"

"tentu saja"

"Hontouni desuka!?" lagi dan lagi dia mendekat dengan wajah gembira. Terlalu dekat! Hati jonesku tidak bisa menahannya!.

"hmm" ku menganggukan kepala.

"baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu nanti hehe". Lalu dia pergi.

Kenapa ku mempunyai firasat akan sering dihubungi olehnya.

* * *

 _ **Kring-kring adaaa~ smssssss~~~**_

 **H1kki 3**

[Yuigahama aku nanti tidak bisa mengikuti kegiatan klub karena harus mengantar Komachi ke dokter gigi, tolong samapaikan ini ke Yukinoshita juga.]

Yuigahama membaca pesan dari hikigaya dengan sedikit curiga dan menoleh ke Komachi yang TERNYATA sedang bersamanya.

"Ne Komachi-chan.."

"Hai hai! Yuigahama-senpai!" jawab riang adik perempuan satu-satunya Hachiman.

"apa kau akan pergi ke dokter gigi?"

"hmmm tidak, kenapa? Gigiku baik-baik saja"

"!... grrrrrr hikkiii…..". Yuigahama geram dan meremas handphonenya sampai Komachi ketakutan mendengar perangkat tersebut mengeluarkan suara "krek! Krek!"

"Yu-yuigahama-senpaii…"Komachi dengan sangat AMAT perlahan menjauh dari cewek Yandere tersebut.

* * *

 **Please Review thank you~**

 **Toshiro Ricky Out~~**


End file.
